


The Perils of Wally West

by elsaa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, everyone should love and respect wally west, might add more who knows - Freeform, prompts, young justice verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaa/pseuds/elsaa
Summary: In which we see a collection of times that Wally West fucks up.That's it, like there no plot it just Wally being Wally.





	1. In which Wally picks a fight

**Author's Note:**

> So I found some prompts and I want to get back into writing so here, tell me what you think. 
> 
> x, 
> 
> Sam

**Prompt #33: “Prove it”**

 

“Are too!” Wally shouts zipping a couple of feet backwards to avoid the fist Conner threw in his direction, “Ha! Sorry lil Sups too slow _again_.”

If looks could kill Wally would already be five feet under. Dick, the _dick_  that he is, is just leaning against the kitchen counter sunglasses on and doing a shit job, seriously how was he trained by the bats, of covering up his own laughter.

“I’m gonna put my first through your face.” See at least now Wally has the good midwestern since to look afraid, even though he _isn’t_  like at all.

“ _Prove it_.”

Superboy’s jaw sets and his eye narrow at the younger of the central city speeders, and possibly soon to be dead speedster, and clenches his first ready to make good on his threat. It happens so fast the nobody save Wally and Conner even see it happen. To everyone else, Dick, all they saw was Conner landing on his ass a few feet away and the Scarlet speedster himself sipping something with a straw in the glass. However the Flash who had arrived just in time to stop a fight between his partner and Superman's and sent the stoic teen just a few meters away from them...gently. 

Wally's body relaxes at the appearance of his Uncle while Dick blink owlishly at whole seen. While Conner who had by now pulled himself into a sitting position and is glaring at them from his place on the ground.

The Flash fixes his nephew with a blank stare,” Wally are you antagonizing your teammate?”

Wally puts the biggest smile on his face,” No, I was just explaining to Superboy's that I’m faster than him.”

There’s a low snarl and pulls itself free from Superboy's throat where he’s prowling over from where he’d previously been tossed. “You are not _Kid_  Flash.”

Wally scowls at this, and his retort is stopped by Barry clearing his throat. The teens both stopped to look at him.

Barry smiled at them, “As much as I’d love to sit here and enjoy this- he waves his hand around- whatever it is but the trickster is up to his old tricks again and this time he has help so I need to borrow my favorite partner from the team.”

“Seriously?!" He punches his fist into the air," Hell yeah, let’s go show them central city door, speedster style.”

“Wally?” Dick says his face mouth is set in a half grimace and he’s still from his place near the counter,” Never say that again.”

Wally just shoots him a grin, “Whatever Rob, you just wish you were this cool.”


	2. Robin's and Lanterns aren't good for comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wally's not as vocal in this one due well, you'll find out but I had fun playing with Jason and Kyle anyways. I'd also say this is Technically a Young Justice AU seeing as Kyle wasn't a member and Jason isn't dead. As always leave a kudos and tell me what you think in the comments. 
> 
> x, 
> 
> Sam

**Prompt # 3** : “It’s three in the Morning” 

  
  
  


“Are we _sure_ he’s gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s a speedster they heal quick.”

“He almost lost a fucking leg! What do you mean they heal quickly.”

“Don’t ask me, Kyle I’m not a speedster, that Dick’s area of expertise not mine.”

It’s at this moment that Wally groans and his body twitches eyes scrunching together in what is mostly likely pain after having nearly lost a limb. Jason and Kyle who’d been bickering at the end of Wally’s bed in the medical wing of the watchtower stop their argument and turned to watch their injured teammate.

Wally groans again his eyes opening slightly, “Holy fuck, I feel like I went ten rounds with Superman what in the hell happened?”

Wally reaches blindly for next to him his hands bumping into the bedside table before Kyle, well he assumes it Kyle, takes pity on him and a glass of ice water floats into Wally’s hand. Wally winces as he pushes himself up against the headboard of the bed, and takes a drink. After a moment Wally set the water back down, and fidgets around the in his bed, eventually he settles down and look back at Jason and Kyle waiting for them to answer his initial question. What the actual fuck had happened?

Kyle and Jason exchange looks before Jason speaks up.

“Shit hit the fan, we completed mission, but there were more of the pricks than the League knew about it. We fought we kicked ass, we got our asses kick and you almost lost your leg.” Jason says casually hooking a leg above his other. He almost covers up his wince of pain at the movement, his injuries weren’t as bad as the speedsters but it still hurt like a bitch. Wally is staring at Jason his body twitches and Jason flashes a smile. “It’s fine though, KF they put you back together just like Humpty Dumpty.”

Wally is still unresponsive except for the fact that he’s thrown his blankets back and was now poking at his wrapped leg. Kyler however is fixing Jason with an amused look.

“Jason, you know Humpty Dumpty was just like broken right? Nobody ever fixed him.”

“Well, yeah,” Jason shrugs,” But I’m sure there’s a multiverse somewhere where they put him back together.”

Kyle snorts a laugh shaking his head, “Jesus Christ Todd, stick to fighting crime you kinda shit at this whole reassurance thing.”

“Oh fuck off Lantern,” Jason snipes, but without any real heat,” like you could do any better.”

A pair of green glasses appear on Kyle’s face and he pushes them up his nose the air of superiority becoming so thick it could suffocate you, “Comfort takes tact Jaybird not brute strength, you can’t just punch your way through it.”

Before Jason can respond Wally cuts into his younger teammates bickering. Wally’s fingers are needing into his temples as he fixes them with a stare,” Will you two shut up, your making my head hurt and it’ll ready hurt! What time is it anyway? How long have I been out?”

“It’s three in the morning, at least that’s what time it is Central City.” Kyle says leaning back on chair so that it’s balancing on two legs, only to be shoved by Jason and go toppling over onto the floor, glasses disappearing from his face due to the lapse in concentration.

Kyle glares at him before he and the fallen chair are enveloped in a greenlight, the chair righting itself and then Kyle placing himself back in the chair. Kyle glares at Jason while Jason only smirks and taps too fingers to his forehead in a mocking salute.

Before anything can go any further than Wally whistles high pitched and long making both the Lantern and Robin jump slightly and too look at him once again. “Listen I might not fully remember what happened, but that fact that I nearly lost a limb means I probably had to save one of your sorry asses. So shut the  _ fuck _ up, and give me the long version and like four pizzas so I can go back to sleep.”

Jason and Kyle blink at him once, and then twice before turning to look at each other. For Christ’s sake when did Wally end up being the voice of reason? Wally wonders if this is some sick punishment that Uncle Barry had cooked up for him? Jason and Kyle are still staring at each other before finally they both smile, and in a way that makes Wally wish he was literally anywhere else.

“How are we supposed to shut the fuck up,” Kyle says his tone of voice superior as he angles himself towards Jason.

“If,” Jason says picking up where Kyle left off, his smirk turning lopsided,” we  _ also _ have to tell you the long version?”

“Jaybird do you think we should get someone in here to check his head too?”

“Is there anything that really can be done, Wally’s always been kinda  _ off _ ?”

“Maybe, but what kind of teammates would be if we didn’t do anything?”

Before they can continue their banter, that is very much at Wally’s own expense, Wally whips two pieces of the ice from the bedside table at the pair of them effectively cutting them off. Wally is going to get hell in about three seconds, but lucky for him he’s a speedster so three seconds might end up feeling like a lifetime if he’s lucky.


	3. somethings are worse than death [or at least that's what the speedster says]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is another YJ AU I guess or is Canon Divergence? Because Wally is in YJ and Jason isn't dead and Tim isn't around yet. Idk what this is but, here's another little snippet bases off a prompt. As always let me know what you think, and throw me a kudos if you like it. 
> 
> x, 
> 
> sam

**Prompt #22:** "I don't owe you and explanation" 

 

 

The air is cool for a summer night, and it stings slightly as it brushes against Wally’s face but it’s not even close to the worst he’s ever felt. Captain Cold might be an idiot but that freeze gun of his still packs a frosty punch. Wally crosses the balcony with typical human speed and it only takes him a few moments before he’s leaning against the railing, arms crossed on the cool metal.

He listens to the waves as the roll in and out from the beach and he waits. He doesn’t have to wait very long however and he isn’t surprised when finally Jason speaks.

“I don’t owe you and explanation,” Jason says his voice strained. Wally’s eyes flicker over the teen and he can see that Jason still isn’t looking at him rather staring straight ahead. “Not you or Dick anyone on the goddamn team.”

“My dad,” Wally starts and the sighs running an hand over his face,” well Uncle Barry says that my dad was worthless piece of shit and the only reason he hadn’t taken a light speed punch to the face was because Aunt Iris would have been mad. And then he told me not to tell her he said any of this.”

Jason stays silent so Wally decides to take it as a sign to keep going.

“He was verbally abusive, apparently Grandpa West never loved him so he was desperate for mom and me to love him. I guess he didn’t realize that we probably would have anyways. He was cruel and vindictive and took pleasure in other people's misfortune.” Wally closes his eyes, it’s easier now to shut out the words his father had spewed at him but they still sting just a little bit a bit like this cool air.

“I got lucky really becoming Kid Flash, because that just meant I got to spend more time with Uncle Barry. Uncle Barry, and don’t tell him I said this he knows already but all the same, is like my Dad. He’s the coolest person I know, don’t tell him I said that I either, he’s the best hero I know and even he doesn’t get it sometimes.”

Jason shifts and then,” Get what?”

“The gut wrenching urge to try and save kids from what I had to go through, from things you went through too.”says Wally, and he can feel Jason vibrating beside him but still he presses on because the kid really needs to hear this. “ That guy the drug dealer? He’s a worthless piece of trash and I understand why you beat him three ways to Sunday because I wanted too as well. You don’t have to apologize or anything at least to me because there was part of me, bigger than I’d like to admit, that was cheering you on.”

“That prick had it coming, he should be dead.” Jason is still stoic but he’s unclenched his fists and his body is relaxing not very much but it is. “He’s sucking up perfectly good air and poisoning everything he touches, that little girl she deserves for him to be dead.”

Wally nods,” Death is permanent, or at least it is for most people. And if he was dead than there’d be no way he could hurt anyone ever again. But you know there are something’s worse than death.”

Jason’s looking at him now his eyes wide,” Not for some people. Not for people like him.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Wally says moving his arm to rest his chin on the palm of his hand,” last time I saw my dad, I told him I forgave him for all of it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him angier in my whole life.”

The waves are still slapping onto the beach and then dragging parts of the beach back out with it into the ocean. “ That little girl, Amelia? I think despite it all she’s going to be okay. I think one day she’ll visit him in prison and she’ll tell him she forgives him that she’s _sorry_ _for_ _him._ I can’t say for certain but I’d be willing to bet a lot of things that in the moment when she walks away it’ll be the worst moment in his life, the worst pain he’s ever felt. He’ll probably wish he was dead, and hate that he isn’t.”

Jason doesn’t say anything for a while, and Wally waits because the thing about being a speedster is you surprisingly acquire patience not that Wally would ever admit this to his uncle because he still likes things _now._ Wally isn’t sure how long they stand there, but after a while of silence Jason speaks again.

“I,” Jason starts and pauses almost as if he’s swallowing,” I still think he should be dead, but I guess I can live with him not being dead.”

Wally smiles slightly pushing himself off the railing of the balcony,” Well okay then. Now it’s late and I know you bats are nocturnal and all sleep is still _amazing_ so how about a quick sparring session before we both go get some sleep.”

Wally turns to look at Jason and finds the teen to be staring at him a slow smile stretching across his face,” Are you sure you can take me?”

Wally grins at him,” You may have been trained by the bats but I’ve been sparring with Dick since we were kids I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve you won’t win easily.”

Jason was almost relaxed now as he pushed himself away off the railing and started back towards the door,” You’re on, get ready for the ass kicking for the century.”

+++

The next morning Jason is sporting a black eye and is on his third cup of coffee and well on his way to his fourth when Dick and Donna enter the kitchen. Donna nudges Dick jerking her head towards his little brother and then raises an eyebrow in question.

Dick just shrugs, but he figures that Wally probably has some practically-finished-basically-gone bruises of his own, and the fact that when Dick fixes himself a plate of eggs and bacon and sits next to Jason doesn't leave as a sign that Wally’s talk with Jason went well.

Dick was nearly certain that Jason and Wally could be good friends, and he hoped they would be because he loved Wally like a brother and he loves his little brother and them getting along will make his life easier. 

Donna leans against the counter across from Jason and smirks," So Robin, what happened to your _face_?" 

Well shame on Dick for thinking that he could have an easy life, because Donna and Jason are sniping at each other and honestly couldn't they just have a peaceful lunch?

"Oh Jesus Christ," says a new voice and Dick relaxes when he recognizes it as Wally's at least he won't be alone dealing with this. " Will you too shut up, it's only 10:30 and someone of us are still half asleep." 

Jason gives Wally a vulgar hand sign but otherwise ignores him as he continues his banter with Donna. 

_Yeah,_ Dick thinks to himself as he digs back into his breakfast their talk went wall. 


End file.
